


Good Boy

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: If Joey can be a good dog long enough he'll get his pick of a prize





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyattoShaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyattoShaku/gifts).



“Good boy.”

The words send a shiver down Joey’s spine and the aching, desperate need that’s been coiling in his belly gets so much worse he’s sure he’s going to make a mess without ever being touched. Kaiba said he wanted to see how good of a dog he could be, and if he managed to behave the whole time he could have any prize he wanted. He had to strip down, and let Kaiba put a collar on his throat, and breathe in something funny Kaiba put under his nose, but he did it because there were so many cards Kaiba had that Joey could use. He had hundreds of rare cards and he never even used most of them!

But now it was so hard to think of one of Kaiba’s cards as his prize. His brain was foggy and Joey was panting with his tongue out of his mouth like a real dog and he was so hard it _hurt_.

“Such a good boy.”

Kaiba put his hand down and Joey licked at his fingers without even thinking about it. He didn’t want cards anymore. He didn’t even want to take one of Kaiba’s dragons from him. He wanted that hand wrapped around his cock and that voice purring in his ear and he wanted to be a good dog, he wanted to be so good and get his reward. Kaiba tugged on the ID ring on Joey’s collar and the blond couldn’t help but whine in the back of his throat.

“Just five more minutes. Looks like I might really have to give you your prize.” The collar was pulled and Joey was made to look up, brown eyes unfocused and pupils dilated and so far gone he wasn’t even capable of saying anything anymore.

But he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to bury himself inside of Kaiba and bark for him as he fucked him and hear that voice in his ear the whole time telling him he was a _good boy, such a good boy, my good little dog_.


End file.
